heart_of_souls_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
May Yasudo
Sample-43943f9441c02dd031f7e56254f6f740.jpg 'Name' May Yasudo DoB April 1 Age 28 Gender Female Blood Type A+ Height 5'7 Weight 167 Class/Race Kitsune ahri_by_overweight_cat-d817lpc.jpg Kitsune is a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. They are often tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives. May has learned through experience that it is more fulfilling to act as a faithful guardian, friend, and lover. Providence/City Occupation Geisha house_of_flying_daggers_7.jpg tumblr_nju5tjnDus1tcb1hzo1_500.gif tumblr_m8k99exBfb1rs1ef6o1_1280.jpg May has been trained in classic Japanese games, traditional songs, calligraphy, Japanese traditional dances, tea ceremony, literature, and poetry. Women dancers drawing their art from butō, a classical Japanese dance, which May is fluent in. She was trained by the Hanayagi school, whose top dancers performed internationally. Appearance Commission ahri league of legends by mazarinem-d77axrk.jpg *Long black hair *Gold eyes except when extremely upset, then they turn purple *Muscular, curvy figure *Medium sized black fox ears upon her head *A single white tail sample-2545babdfa7c8de0be9d79dc466b827c.jpg 4dec868dbc7bc94820be2a83796dc77b.jpg ahri_tease_lr_by_artgerm-d87ibte.jpg Behavior/Personality Background Being born of a Kitsune mother, May had to watch as her mother was destroyed by the loss of her husband. Her mother was a trickster of a Kitsune; she had deceived her husband and never told him the truth about what she was. As folklore goes, when a husband finds out that his lover is a Kitsune, all illusions of a happy life are shattered. How was she supposed to explain why their new born baby was suddenly a white fox? He had found out and to keep him safe, May’s mother had to leave him. She took baby May with her and just left. The loss of her love drove her insane, sent her to such a dark place. She would spend her days tricking and deserving human, watching as their hopes and dreams were soon demolished. Watching her mother turn into the worst possible form of a Kitsune, this reinforced May’s choice to become a guardian of Kitsune. Cute-Adorable-Arctic-Fox-J.jpg To get away from her mother’s slow dissension into a life filled with tricks, heart ache, and horror; May would roam around town and watch how people interacted with each other. Her favorite spot to sit and watch was at the local Geisha Tea House. She couldn’t get enough of those beautiful women showing off their skills as hostesses. She would sit on the roof top of their shed and watch as the women took time to darn their multicolored kimonos, white makeup, and put their hair up in a beautiful cascade of hair. She knew she had to spend 100 years as a fox but she promised herself that when she finally got her human body, she would become one of these beautiful women. These women that used their intelligence and grace to entertain hard working business men and women. They seemed so put together; so strong definitely unlike her mother at this point. Her mother was slowly turning into the tricky fox that she was, as folklore went, as a Kitsune lost themselves, they turn back into the fox that they started as. No matter what May did to comfort her mother, she couldn’t help no matter how hard she tried. geisha333.jpeg (Still working on it....) Role play Alignment Physiology Kitsune Kitsune are believed to possess great intelligence, long life, and magical powers. Foremost among these is the ability to shape shifting into human form; a fox is said to learn to do this when it attains a certain age (usually a hundred years, though some tales say fifty). Kitsune are mostly noticed for is their tails as a fox may possess as many as nine of them. Generally, an older and more powerful fox will possess a greater number of tails, and some sources say that a fox will only grow additional tails after they have lived for a thousand years. After that period of time, the number increases based on age and wisdom. sample-9474ac012e8f3bc92bd2cd38352588f4.jpg Despite their role as tricksters, however, a kitsune will keep a promise it has given and will strive to repay any favor it owes. Occasionally a Kitsune will take a liking to and attach itself to a certain person or household; as long as it is treated with respect, it will use its powers for the benefit of its companion or hosts. Abilities Semi-Immortality: May has the ability to never age, and as a result, she will stay young forever and never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, May will always be at her physical prime. May is still vulnerable to everything else that would affect other beings, from disease to mortal wounds. sample-dee689b05b3d8a07a579b5f6562c51cf.jpg Fox-Fire: '''May is able to generate and manipulate fox-fire which manifests as a blue light. The fire will engulf the target, but the intensity depends on the amount of life force May puts into the blast. ahri_splash_fan_fan_art___league_of_legends_by_drilo1-d8kfq1r.jpg '''Dream Manipulation:' 'May can create, enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying,fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing'' dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. * 'Attack people in their dreams. ' * 'Observe dreams. ' * 'Alternative Dream Universe ' * 'Dream Walking ' * 'Dream Communication ' * 'Psychic Constructs ' * 'Dream Imprisonment ' * '''Fear Manipulation inception-the-movie.png Illusion Manipulation: May can create and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, but May can only alter the way the target is perceived. * Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions * Illusion of Death: Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. * Decoy Creation * Holographic Projection: Project illusions based on only sight. * Illusionary Environment: Change environment with illusions. * Illusive Appearance: Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. * Pain Illusion * Phobia Exploitation: Targets experience their worst fears. * Sense Inducement: Targets can be forced with overlapping visions, causing several negative symptoms. * Torment Inducement ' dont-look-back.jpg ' Training ''' '''Forms Kitsune Form '' bb9f29945de3b22a3a8e0c5dc277eb56.jpg '' '''''May's Kitsune form consists of one white tail, black ears, and gold eyes. This form usually shows up whenever she feels relaxed or intoxicated. This is the form she also uses when she is using her powers, when she is protecting someone she cares about or when her natural trickster ways come into play. When May erupts with energy, her eyes glow a deep dark purple. '' Fox Form ' 33582-Baby-Arctic-Fox.jpg arctic_fox_0.jpg 4146699004_e9a122c862_o.jpg ' May takes this form when she has used an abundence of energy. ''' '''Allies/Enemies Allies Enemies Episodes Participated In Approval By: Category:RPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Geishas Category:Geisha Families/Clans Category:Yokai Category:Heigurei Okiya